Super Smash Stories
by Pikfan
Summary: A parody of nursery rhymes and movies. A character could be used more than once, so there will be a lot of chapters. I sorta revised those stories a little.
1. Three little Pichus n' the big bad Ganon

**Super Smash Stories!**

This is the first story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Super Smash Brothers.

**The Three Little Pichus and the Big Bad Ganondorf!**

Once apon a time, there was three little rats. One was named Pluse, one was named Minus, and one was named Pichu. They want to live on they're own. So the asked their mom for some money. But she only gave them $500. Pluse and Minus groaned, but Pichu was the smart one. He saved $800,000 dollars from collage while the others spend on stupid stuff like a square volleyball from Dr. Mario.

So Pluse have enough money to buy a house of straw (or steal one from a horse.), Minus have enough money to buy a house of sticks (or chop down a tree.), and Pichu is making a small mansion made of bricks.

Months later after finishing their houses, some weird and random stranger went to the Pichus' house to talk to their father and mother. "Can I help you, sir?" Peach asked. "Yes, my name is Ganondorf. I'm looking for a Pluse and Minus. They skipped school for three weeks now," he said. "I'm there dead-mother. They are now out of the town to build houses of their own (sniff). They grow up so fast," she said.

6 hours later, Ganondorf finally found the three Pichu brother's houses, but they weren't here at the moment. So he sat and waits.

4 hour later, they finally came. "Okay, that's it. No more beating up Chuck E. Cheese, or else we will be banned again," Pichu said. "Yeah, but it was funny," Pluse said. Then they saw Ganondorf by their houses, sleeping with a live chicken in his mouth. "Dude, that's disgusting! Wait…Mr. Ganon!!" Minus said. Sorry, I was a sleep and hungry. Good thing I have three little Pichus before me," he said drooling.

So the three ran into their houses. But Ganondorf used his purple punch thingy on the straw and stick house. But broke his hand on the third house. "Ha-ha! You're a loser!" Pluse and Minus said. "What happened to that 'Not by the hair of my chiny chin-chin' line?" Pichu asked. You should have read the title thing.

Ganondorf then came back with a Starman, ate it, and then punched the big brick house. Luckily the Pichus were smart, so they shocked him, and send him back to Hyrule.

Please R/R. If you do that, you can give me ideas for any story with SSB characters. See you soon.


	2. The Falco

**Super Smash Stories**

Disclaimer: I don't own this crap.

**The Falco.**

Once apon a time in a house far away,

There was a guy named Kirby, he liked the stay.

He have a pretty average life, no one really hate him,

In fact, he's so friendly that anyone will date him.

But he's pretty blue and here's the reason

His wife, Jigglypuff had died this season.

Everyone tried to make him smile,

But it will take very long, not even a while.

One day, Kirby had a tomato to drown his sorrow

That will hopefully work, even until tomorrow.

As he eats, a Falco have come and swoop and took his food.

Like Kirby doesn't have a bad enough mood.

So he use the fireball to get his claim,

Lucky, there wasn't a scratch, the tomato's the same.

So Kirby ate and went out of his home,

And went to the mall to see 'Link the Nome.'

But outside of house, was that greedy Falco,

Gleaming at Kirby leaving like he's the psycho.

"Grr!! That pink jerk took my food!

Why if I was bigger, I'd teach a thing or two.

I would punch his teeth open, make his ear sore,

I'll never leave him alone, NEVERMORE!!!"

The Falco threatened and laugh out his butt,

And he snuck to the house, plotting. (Nevermore? What?)

4 hours later, Kirby went back to the house.

Then he once looked at the picture of his dead spouse.

"I'm so sorry, Jigglypuff, I never knew,

I never knew that the sun wasn't blue.

You had to look at its brightness so long.

Man, I'm an idiot. Now how will play ping-pong?"

Then the light struck off and there was a scream.

It was just poor Kirby, hoping for a dream.

But it wasn't a dream, it was quite real.

It was Falco with a face that can make you feel.

Kirby's quite scared but he knows what to do.

But his maneuver failed, little that he know Falco knows kung-fu.

So Kirby kept running and Falco kept chasing,

It almost felt like they're racing.

"Leave me alone," cried Kirby at the crazy whore.

But how did Falco explained? "Nevermore!"

Then it's finally time, Kirby got mad and steamed.

Now Falco wished it was a dream.

When Kirby finally have him,

There was nothing else to do but stab him.

Then the ghost of Jigglypuff came to Kirby.

"Stop right there!" she said. Man was he sorry.

"Kirby, listen to me! Don't kill that bird!

Don't kill Falco! He is my Lord!

Please don't kill him, give him what he wants!

Or I'll be so be mad and turn into knots!"

So Kirby did what she told him to.

"Maximum Tomato that will do."

So after the giving, the eating, and the crying,

They decide to become friends and stop the whining.

"So," Kirby started, "we're not enemies anymore?"

"No", Falco smiled, "nevermore."

A/N: Like I said, it's altered a little bit, so don't comment and say that is not how it goes.

Remember to R/R and give me ideas.


	3. The DK's Paw

**Super Smash Stories**

Disclaimer: I do own Super Smash Bros. (5 years later after jail.) OKAY!! I DON'T OWN SSB!!

The DK's Paw!

It was one ordinary day in the Nintendo World, in Zelda's home with Link and Ness playing Chess and Zelda knitting by the fire place.

"Check mate, loser," Ness said as Link unsheathe his sword.

Then moments later, Sergeant Fox, a friend of Link, came over.

"Hey Sergeant Fox, long time no see. Hey, what is that you're holding?" Link asked.

"This? This is the legendary Donkey Kong's Paw! It is very magical, because it grants you only 3 wishes," Fox answered.

"Can I just call it the DK's Paw?" Link asked.

"But beware…" Fox started. "Who's at the door?" Zelda asked. "It's just a salesman," Ness answered.

"As I was saying, beware of the curse of the DK's paw! I remember this last guy named Luigi who wished for death on Mewtwo, because he stole Luigi's wallet. Don't be so stupid about it…I'm talking to the wrong guy, aren't I?" Fox asked.

"So what you are saying that this hand gives me magical powers?" Link asked. "That's what I just said, dumbass!" Fox said.

"A magical hand? That sounded stupider than what Pichu said about a leaf making you drunk!" Ness said.

"I wouldn't take that if I were you…I'm so talking to an idiot, aren't I?" Zelda asked.

"What could I have with three wishes?" Link thought.

He imagined him with a ton of money, Mario eating a Playstation, and a half naked Princess Peach.

"What are you thinking?" Zelda asked angrily. "I'll take it with all my rupees!!" Link yelled.

"In a market place. "Why are we here anyway? You sold every cent for a hand!!" Zelda yelled.

"I just want to brag about this to my friends!" Link said.

Link came up to Mr. Game and Watch dressed like a Hindu.

"Hey, GAW. Check out this hand!" Link yelled in excitement.

Mr. Game and Watch gasped at the hand and then threw it in the fire.

"Hey! I sold every rupee I had with this hand!!!" Link yelled as he grabbed it out of the fire.

"You must be warned, unwise consumer. Throw it into the fire immediately! Just get rid of that curse immediately!!" Mr. Game and Watch said.

"Come on, guys, let's get out of here before another weirdo comes!!" Ness said.

So they ran back into their house.

"Well, Link, are you gonna wish for something?" Ness asked.

"Well, since you asked, I'll make my first wish. I wish I have 200 rupees!!" Link said.

After that, the DK's Paw's first finger went down to make the first wish. However, they search and search in there house, but there's no 200 rupees anywhere.

"Way to go, Link! You've spend your money on something that bend its finger!! Go sell that thing tomorrow!" Zelda yelled.

"Alright already! But first we got to take Ness to his job," Link noted.

After Link took Ness to the machine friendly Drug Store, Link and Zelda went home.

The next day after sleeping, Ness's boss, Marth, came to their house.

"Is there something wrong?" Zelda asked.

"I'm afraid so, Zelda. Well, your son, Ness…he died after a malfunctioning accident…to pay for your troubles…I'll give you 200 rupees in exchange," Marth said sadly.

After Marth left, Link and Zelda were both sad and shocked. The DK's Paw really worked after all, but in the worst way possible.

They've cried for the 3 weeks. Then Zelda finally got an idea.

"Hey wait a minute! You could wish our son back alive with that Paw!!"

"Have you remembered what this thing done to him? If I do that, what'll happen to us?" Link asked.

"DAMNIT LINK!! JUST WISH FOR OUR SON BACK!!!" Zelda asked.

"Ugh!! I wish for our son, Ness back!!" Link yelled.

After that, the DK's Paw's third finger fell down (looking like it's giving them the middle finger). After that, they've waited.

Hours later, they've heard a very eerie knock on the door.

"It's Ness! It has to be!! I've got to let him in!!" Zelda yelled.

"No!!! You can't let him in!! You don't know what he actually is!!" Link yelled.

"You don't even know a good purchase when you don't see one!!! Great! Could you help me with this hatch?" Zelda asked.

After that, Link slowly opened the hatch. But before he opened the door, Link made one final wish. (But you'll never know what the wish is until you read on.)

Once he opened the door, their was no one out there; just Ness's scream through the wind.

Then Link and Zelda just walk outside their yard, with complete sorrow.

A/N: That's the end of this one. Again, R/R and tell me your idea. If you don't send me one or if I don't know the idea, then I'll make up another one. (Also, if I don't know that one, the PM me for what it's all about.

P.S., I will use brawl characters next chapter.


	4. Ice Climbers and the Beanstalk Pt1

Super Smash Stories

Since no one gave me an idea for a chapter, I thought up one by myself. So here it is. And this is the first chapter splitting into parts. You gotta hate cliffhangers.

In case if you don't know the Ice Climbers names, you would know in this story.

Disclaimer: I don't own the Super Smash Bros. Series.

Chapter 4: Ice Climbers and the Beanstalk (Pt.1)

* * *

Popo and Nana were really famous at their town for being ice climbers. They get paid by climbing every icy hill and mountain, plus they get extra for collecting eggplants, the new gold.

Unfortunately for them, most of the mountain caps are melting and melted. And the rare mountains are too far and not worth the pay. Now the Ice Climbers are poor and unnoticeable.

Plus the town is in a very huge depression state due to the eggplants being so rare that if wasted and abused, they'll die off in less than a year.

At the Ice Climber's hut, their father, Ike has a really important mission for the Ice Climbers to do.

"Popo! We can't live like this any longer!! We have to sell something," Ike yelled.

"But Ike! We've sold everything in the house except each other and our last eggplant!" Popo responded.

"(Sigh) I guess we have no choice...Popo, you and Nana join the circus," Ike said.

"Join the circus?! Isn't there anything easier to do like...selling the eggplant?" Nana asked.

"SELL THE EGGPLANT?! There's no way I'm selling this!!" Ike yelled stubbornly.

"But Dad!! This is the only serious option we have! You can't just sell us to the circus!" Nana yelled.

"Oh can't I?" Ike though.

"No you can't! There's no circus to sell us to," Popo added.

"Aww crap! But I can't sell the eggplant! It's the only thing that makes us look rich!" Ike explained.

"But we can't use the eggplant for selfish needs like making us look rich!" Popo cried.

"Please, Dad! We have to sell the eggplant for food and bills!" Nana cried.

"(Sigh). Fine. You can go ahead and sell it," Ike started.

"Thank you, Dad! We wouldn't literally survive without..." Popo said as he and Nana celebrated.

"But only to a trustworthy seller. No less," Ike demanded.

"Don't worry, dad! You can count on us," Popo said as they left with the eggplant.

"I guess this is truly goodbye to wealth," Ike sighed.

--

During their trip, the Ice Climbers chatted along the way to the bank.

"Think of it, Nana! All the things we could buy with the money from this eggplant!" Popo cheered.

"I know! We could buy all the...wait a minute. Didn't you say that we can't use the money for selfishness?" Nana asked.

"Oh right. When you say that, it made me feel...hypocritical," Popo said.

"Sorry. What happened with the eggplants? They were flying away for only 3 months. And Condor went to jail at that time, so he didn't steal them this time," Nana explained.

"Who knows? Maybe it was some vege-hunger jerk from somewhere," Popo said.

"But Peach has turnips, not eggplants," Nana said as Popo rolled his eyes.

Moments later, the duo met a weird and random stranger near the bank.

"Where are you kids going with that eggplant?" the stranger asked.

"We were about to cash it in for money...why did you ask that?" Popo asked.

"That's what many people ask me; and I give them the same response; no idea," he sighed.

"Who are you anyway?" Nana asked.

"I have multiples of listed uncommon names, but I only choose one. That one is...'Not Solid Snake.' But you can call me Snake," he answered.

"Alrighty then...nice talking to you...bye," Popo said as he and Nana ran.

"Hold up a second! The bank is so far away from here," Snake pointed out.

"But the bank's only 5 feet away from here," Nana said.

"And your point is?" Snake asked.

"(Sigh) Never mind," Nana said.

"Well if your done here, I could cash your eggplant for you. I'm like a portable banker," Snake responded.

"Are you sure? Because Dad told us to sell this to trustworthy people," Popo said.

"Trustworthy? I made that word," Snake said.

"Define 'trustworthy,'" Nana said.

"Umm...is it a kind of ice cream flavor?" Snake answered.

"We don't have time for this. It was great meeting you, though," Popo responded.

"Well, I doubt that the bank is trustful with money. I think the banks a scam. But I'll give you all the worth of this eggplant," Snake said.

"Well, if he say so..." Popo thought.

"Don't do it, bro! He's a loonitic!" Nana explain.

"If you don't believe me, I guess your missing out for what's in this _bag_," Snake said.

"Go for it, man! The word is slanted! It has to mean something!" Nana yelled.

"Well...alrighty then. Here's the eggplant," Popo said.

"And here's your bag. Thank you for your patronage,"

"Define 'patronage,'" Nana asked.

"Wait! I know this one! It means you're with America, right?" Snake asked.

"That's Patriots, stupid!" Nana said as she and Popo head back laughing.

"We'll see who's the real stupid ones once they looked inside that bag," Snake said to himself.

--

"Dad! We're back with the money!!" they both yelled.

"That's wonderful, guys! Where is it?" Ike asked.

"Don't worry, Dad. The money is in this bag," Popo said.

"Funny. I don't remember the bank giving you a bag for money," Ike said.

"Uhh, I guess it's a new thing," Nana said.

"...Riiight. Anyway, let's see how much we have," Ike said.

"It may have the whole value of the eggplant," Nana added.

"If that's the case, then our eggplant must've worth...an ice cream cone...bitten..." Ike started.

The Ice Climbers felt nothing but shock from that.

"...a napkin...used, a broken TV a piece of lint, 2 pennies; my bad; 2 1/2 pennies, and DEAD EGGPLANT SEEDS?! Don't tell me that you guys have been scammed!" Ike cried.

"Umm...Yeah...about the bag, we didn't check the bag for money," Popo said.

"And some guy name Not Solid Snake lied to us," Nana explained.

"Aww hell no!! I would normally ignore crap like that, but that was our last eggplant!! You keep your butts in your room until you find that eggplant!!" Ike yelled.

"But Ike, how are we to find the eggplant if we," Popo started.

"NOW!!" Ike screamed as the children ran to their rooms.

"And you can forget these things!!" Ike yelled.

In their room.

"Wow, I can't believe we're grounded! And all I have are these dead eggplant seeds," Nana cried.

"Why do you have those?" Popo asked.

"I thought that they would be worthwhile," Nana said.

"I don't want to be rude to you, but THOSE ARE DEAD SEEDS!! THEY AREN'T WORTH THE PIECE OF LINT THAT WAS IN THAT BAG!!" Popo yelled.

"I guess you're right, bro. I'll takke care of it," Nana sighed as she threw her seeds out of the window.

"You do realise that there was a trash can next to you, right?" Popo asked.

"Meh, it's better this way. But how would we find the eggplant if we're stuck in this room?" Nana asked.

"I don't know; even Dad figure out what he's saying most of the time," Popo said and start to sleep.

The next day before dawn, something radically (who uses this word today) happen at the place where Nana threw her seeds out. Then, what thought to be dead eggplant seeds turns out to be an even powerful eggplant vine spewing up into the clouds.

Hours later, the Ice Climers woke up and noticed the eggplant beanstalk.

"OMG!! Popo!! You are not gonna believe this!!" Nana yelled.

"Well what do you know! The beans weren't dead after all! And they made this giat eggplant vine," Popo explained.

"I think I see that...wanna climb it?" Nana asked.

"But we can't climb any frozen peaks!" Popo said.

"Come on, bro! Just for old time sakes," Nana begged.

"Alright, let's do it...but I call shotgun," Popo yelled.

"You can't call shotgun when you're about to climb!" Nana yelled as they climbed up the beanstalk.

* * *

That's it for part 1 of this. Part 2 will come shortly. Now please review and give me some ideas for Ch. 6.


	5. Ice Climbers and the Beanstalk Pt2

Super Smash Stories

It's finally back with a part 2 after a 1 1/2 year hatius...yeah, I'm lazy.

Chapter 5: Ice Climbers and the Beanstalk Pt. 2

* * *

"Popo, I'm starting to reconsider this idea," Nana said.

"Aww come on, Nana. We're halfway through the vine. we'll be up and down in no time," Popo replied.

"But what happens when dad noticed we aren't in our room? He won't be too happy," Nana asked.

"Again, Nana, we'll be back before he notices we even left. Besides, this was your idea," Popo said.

"Fine. We'll keep going," she sighed.

After Nana was convinced, they've continued climbing and climbing, even at the point where they've enter cloud region.

Sometime later, they were above the clouds when they've meet the point.

"Whew! We've finally reached the top," Nana said in relief.

"I don't think we've ever climbed something so high before. The sky has never looked so blue...and the cloud even look walkable," Popo said in amazement.

"I wouldn't if I were you, bro. We should get back down before gravity or Dad kills us!" Nana warned.

"Hang on...the cloud look so solid from on top...let me try something..." Popo thought aloud.

"ARE YOU CRAZY?! Don't think about jumping on the same thing we've climbed through!!" Nana cried.

But once Popo put one foot on a cloud top, he didn't fall through. So he tried letting go of the vine, landing on the cloud, and was still on top.

"Wha? How in the world is that even possible?!" Nana asked in confusion.

"I guess the clouds are solid at the top. Come on, Nana. We're up here now. Let's explore a bit."

"Oh no!! You may have some power to walk on clouds, but I'm pretty sure that one touch on that thing will kill me," Nana objected.

"Just trust me, Nana. I know that this thing is safe," Popo said, stretching his arm for her.

After much hesitation later, Nana finally courage up and grabbed Popo's hand and landed on the clouds.

"I-I-I'm still n-not believing what I'm s-s-s-seeing," Nana said, shivering in fear.

"What are we waiting for? Let's go!" Popo said as he pulled Nana with him, leaving the vine.

As they were wondering on the clouds, Nana finally grew enough courage to separate. Then, Nana realized something.

"We were wondering on these clouds for half an hour now, and we didn't see anything special!" she yelled.

"Maybe your right. We should get...what's that behind you?" Popo asked, point behind Nana.

"Oh no, Popo. I'm not falling for that old trick again," Nana noted.

"No really, look!" he ordered while turning Nana around.

To there amazement, they've seen what looks like a castle beyond.

"Well, I'm wrong. We did see something special above the clouds," Nana sighed. "Popo? Where you going?" She asked.

"Where else? We're going to that castle thing to see what's inside," Popo answered.

"Popo, WAIT!! We may be trespassing as we are now!" Nana cried, running after him.

As ther were getting closer, the castle became bigger. Then they realized they under estimated the size by quite a bit.

"This is one heck of a castle! I can't wait to see what's inside!" Popo said, climbing up the door and sneaking inside of the keyhole.

"(Sigh). Why does Popo always have so much persistance?" Nana sighed, and went after him.

Once inside, they see the castle as one big and broken down throne room that no king would ever live here.

"Talk about crappy lifestyle. This makes our house welcoming," Popo said.

"First you trespass into another house, and now you're insulting it! Oh boy we'd be in so much trouble," Nana worried.

"Relax, Nana. This place is really run down. I doubt anyone lives here anyway," Popo thought.

Suddenly, they hear a knocking noise.

"I think you're wrong on this on, Popo," she said.

As Popo signaled her to quiet, they hear the knocking again.

"Hello? Is anybody here? If you are, I'm up here," the tired voice said from the nearby table.

"Should we go see who it is?" Popo asked.

"Now you ask for my advise, huh? I think it's a trap," Nana replied, pulling out her hammer.

"Maybe so...if it's a trap, we bash him with these," Popo said as he climbed the table.

"Don't forget, WE are the trespassers!" Nana yelled, following him.

Once they've reached the top of the table, they see Kirby trapped inside of a jar with holes on the lid.

"Well, you were half-right with the trap, Nana," Popo joked.

"Thank goodness someone has arrived! Wait a minute...don't tell me you guys are the Ice Climbers! I missed you guys so much!" Kirby cheered.

"King Kirby! I thought you were gone! But why are you trapped in this jar?" she asked.

"Long story short, I was the king for my life until a year ago. Then suddenly, Dedede...or King Dedede grew four times his size from those mushrooms and over threw me. He decided that this castle should grow four times bigger and be in a place where no citizen could see him, hence, the giant castle in the sky. Unfortunately, he fired his servants and guard for not making the castle spotless, so he stuck up here with me. And I'm pretty sure the town below is desperate for Eggplants, huh?," Kirby explained. The Ice Climbers nodded in response.

"So why would he keep you captive here?" Popo asked.

"One, he hates my guts. He said that I should be free in my life, and even my death. So I'm stuck here til my death. Two, every time I eat something, I lay Eggplants and golden eggs to keep the town wealthy. Apparently, King Dedede keeps all of it to himself and force feed me when I'm pooped...literally," Kirby sighed.

"Gross...wait. What purpose does he have with the money if he's stuck there?" Popo asked.

"Tell that to the King of Stupid!" Kirby yelled, then quickly covered his mouth.

Suddenly, rumbling could be heard, and the table, along with Kirby and the Ice Climbers, were heavily shaking each rumble.

"Wh-wh-what the heck is that?!" both Ice Climbers cried.

"That's King Dedede. I think I've shouted too loud! Quick! Hide in the mouse hole!" Kirby adviced.

So they did, just in time for King Dedede to show up.

"FE-FI-FO-FAP!! Would actually say such stupid crap?" Dedede asked while yawning.

From the mouse hole, they were amazed at the size of the thing. Popo mouthed "Oh God! He's huge!"

From the table, Kirby was backing up in the jar nervously as Dedede was coming closer to the table.

"I knew it was your loud mouth that woke me up. So I'm now the 'King of Stupid,' am I?" Dedede asked with slight anger.

"Oh no...I didn't say King of Stupid, I said King over the Stupid," Kirby attempted.

"Well, that outburst of yours will make you work triple today!" Dedede commanded as he grabbed a jar labeled 'Endless Worms.' "Now open wide, and give me some money!" he ordered as he shoved the jar down Kirby's mouth.

"Please! Stop what you're doing now!" Kirby cried.

"Why? You have no purpose in life, and you never will have. So you might as well chomp your dinner up and make me money!" Dedede replied by stuffing the jar again.

Once he released, Kirby...urm...produced a mountain of raw golden eggs and Eggplants.

"There's your money. Now can you please stop?" Kirby begged.

"Hmph. Not yet. Make me 99 more of those and then you can take a break," he demanded before stuffing the jar again.

From the mouse hole, Popo was trying to hold his lunch down, but Nana was sick of what's happening in the other way.

"I can't stand this abuse anymore! I'm going out and stop this madness!" Nana yelled, trying to walk out of the hole.

"The only time you throw caution to the wind is to save a puffball from a giant, fat, greedy penguin who will surely kill us! Are you insane?!" Popo whispered loudly, holding Nana back.

"Trust me, I know what I'm doing," she said, pushing him back.

She finally got out of the hole and she's trying to signalize Dedede.

"Hey stupid king! Down here!" Nana yelled.

"Well, well, well...looks like I have an angry visitor. What can I do for this bite sized peasant?" Dedede mockingly asked.

"I want you to stop torturing King Kirby this instant!" she demanded.

"What? You dare place the royal name on this fool?" he angrily asked as he picked her up.

"Let go of me, you big, fat jerk," Nana cried.

"Flattery won't save you from your death, missy," he laughed.

As this was happening, inside the mouse hole, Pikachu came to Popo and said, "Dude...you realized your sister signed a death warrent."

"Who the heck are you, and why do you care?" Popo asked.

"I'm the mouse in this hole without a big role, but I'm chicken to escape while Dedede's awake. Your sister, however, is stupid, yet really brave, risking her life to save Kirby from him. It maybe from a coward, but you should at least try and be a part of this. As she's distracting the King, help your sister by freeing him," Pikachu advised.

"(Sigh). I really should help her out. I did give her courage to walk the clouds. Thanks for the support," Popo said as he left.

He then see Nana still holding on to destract Dedede. So he does his part by opening up Kirby's jar and setting him free.

"Bless you and your partner. You really work well as a team! We now must escape!" Kirby whispered, pointing at the door.

"Not without Nana. I hope she knows what she's doing," Popo sighed as he and Kirby hid.

"You seem like a perfect servant of mine. You could make these gold eggs and eggplants more valuable to me by refreshing them," Dedede ordered.

"Over my dead body!" Nana yelled, struggling.

"That was plan B anyway!" he yelled as he put her closer to his eye.

"I'm sorry, but both of those plans won't be happening!" Nana yelled as she jabbed her hammer into Dedede's eye, causing him to let go.

As Dedede was covering his eye, he suddenly fell backward, which was caused by Pikachu.

"Ha! I lied! I had a bigger role after all!" Pikachu cheered.

"Thanks for helping us back there," Popo said.

"No. Thank you two for showing me the way of courage. Now go everyone! I'll distract him as long as I can," Pikachu ordered.

So Kirby and the Ice Climbers left out of the castle (before grabbing a few Eggplants) as Dedede finally recovered his fall.

As they were half way to the vine, they noticed that Pikachu's distraction didn't last too long since Dedede was starting to follow them.

"Come back here with my money maker!" he yelled, running after them.

"Come on, guys, the vine is on our sight!" Popo cried.

"Is the vine dying?! That plant didn't last long at all!!" Nana complained as the leaves were breaking apart.

Once they were there, the vine was shrivled up and broke to small pieces.

To make it worse, the clouds were losing it's solidity due to Dedede's weight and became invisinle to touch, making Kirby, the Ice Climbers, Dedede, and the castle fall to Earth.

"Oh God! I never knew life would end this way!" Nana cried.

"Quick! Grab on to my feet! I could slow the fall!" Kirby commanded.

Soon, Dedede was caught up to the trio. "If I'm falling to my death, I'm taking you with me, Kirby!" he yelled as he knocked Kirby with his hammer.

Afterward, while they were still falling, Kirby woke up and thought of something else.

"I can't fly anymore, but your fall will be cushioned if you get in my mouth," he instructed.

"Anything to live, I say," Popo said, going inside his mouth.

"But what about you? You won't make it!" Nana cried.

"I've gone through jumps like this. I'll be okay," he replied as he stuffed Nana inside him.

Seconds later, Kirby turned into stone and fell down to the ground before turning back. Once on the ground he spat the Ice Climbers out.

"That...did hurt a bit, but I'm alright," Kirby said, barely standing up.

"Thanks for saving our butts up there," Nana said.

"And I thank you for saving mine. As replayment, I'll remodel the castle to have a room where you can have your own rooms there. How's that sound?" Kirby asked.

"That sounds wonderful...but what are we gonna tell dad?" Nana asked.

"Trust me, with Kir...King Kirby with us, he may believe us quite a bit," Popo thought.

Meanwhile, where Dedede landed.

"Ugh. That was painful. Wait...I'm still alive! But I've shrunk you my old size. No matter. I'll get that Kirby no matter what it takes!" Dedede yelled.

"Is that the king who over threw Kirby and left us in severe debt?!" Pikachu yelled, drawing up a crowd of people, pretending to be an outraged citizen.

Afterward, Dedede was under a mass of people trying to kill him.

Meanwhile, at the Ice Climber's hut.

"So what you're telling me is that you climbed a giant eggplant vine up to the sky where you see a giant castle and it's giant ruler, and you freed King Kirby by falling through clouds. Do you think I'm stupid?! I don't think that's even King Kirby!" Ike yelled.

"I guess I was wrong," Popo said.

"(Sigh). Well, if you don't believe them, at least believe in this," Kirby said as he and the Ice Climbers held up an Eggplant.

"They're real...they're really real! I'm sorry for ever doubting you guys," Ike said, finally bowing.

"Well, I rewarded them to live in my castle for saving me. What do you say?" Kirby asked as Popo and Nana made puppy dog eyes.

"You don't have to offer me twice. Pack your stuff, kids. We're going to the castle," Ike announced as the kids cheered for a while.

After they packed and the castle has been remodeled to what is was a year ago, Ike and the Ice Climbers moved into the castle, where Kirby regained his rule and regained the town's economy and beyond, and they lived happily ever after.

* * *

A/N: I never thought this chapter would be so long. And from the look of it, I made Jack and the Beanstalk more epic by giving it a back story.

I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please send more review and ideas for a story. Otherwise, the next story will be 'Little Blond Zero Suit.'

And to natureking129, I can't. It's part of the story.


End file.
